Blizzard God Slayer Magic
Blizzard God Slayer Magic (吹雪滅神魔法, Fubuki metsujin Mahō) is a form of Lost, Slayer, and Caster magic that utilizes the element of ice and grants the user the ability to fight, defeat, and even slay Gods. This particular type of God Slayer Magic was taught by the Ice God, Weiss, to a young Yukiko Akiyama. Overview Blizzard God Slayer Magic is a form of Caster, Lost, and Slayer magic that utilizes the element of Ice to give the user the ability to battle, defeat, and even slay Gods, though it can be noted that while God slayer magic makes the job of killing a God a much more simple one, powerful mages have been shown to slay Gods without the use of God slayer magic. It is a magic that can be learned in several ways similar to its slayer counterpart, Dragon Slayer Magic. The first way that one can learn this form of magic is to be taught by a God themselves which allows users who learn through this way to be granted extra powers of some sort normally manifesting itself in the form of Dual elements or other boosts to power. God slayers that learn God slayer magic through this method have come to be known as fist generation God slayers, the most versatile generation of the two currently known generations. God slayer magic can also be taught through the use of ancient grimoires, allowing the magic to be studied and then applied in combat. Another way this generation of God slayers can learn this magic is through having a God slayer lacrima implanted into their bodies. God slayers who learn through this form have come to be known as second generation god slayers. This particular form of God slayer magic was taught to Yukiko by the Ice God, Weiss, summoned to earth my Yukiko's father. It was through this training that Yukiko obtained this magic. Like all God slayer magic regardless of element, Yukiko's ice is black in color, appearing very different from its dragon slayer counterpart. The ice utilized by Blizzard God slayers is far stronger than regular ice, in no way fragile or frail, having a very similar strength to that of iron. The temperature of A Blizzard God's ice can be measured at around -109°F (-78°C), instantly freezing skin on contact, leaving a burning sensation to become present on the skin where contact was made, causing blisters and possible frostbite within moments of contact. This temperature can be found in all basic and intermediate Blizzard God slayer spells, secret arts having the ability to reach temperatures lower than -321 degrees Fahrenheit (-196 degrees Celsius) causing frostbite on contact and freezing nearly anything it touches after only a few brief moments of contact. Blizzard God slayers have the ability to mold their ice similar to a molding magic, creating swords, armor, and even beasts to aid them in battle. God slayers, like all slayers, possess a different physiology than that of a regular human, their body being morphed by the magic into that of a God's. The magic transforming the user's magic origin, allowing them to possess such powerful magic. This change occurs during the user's training with said magic, eventually allowing the user to embody their element. Users of this particular type of God slayer magic are completely immune to the cold, incredibly low temperatures having no negative effects on their bodies. The drawback to this is that these God slayers radiate a very cold aura from themselves, making whatever room they're in at least five degrees colder than anywhere else in a house or building. Like all slayers the user is granted immunity from their own element, being able to devour it to boost their own strength and magic. An ability possessed only by God slayers, however, is their ability to devour their own magic, something that would cause illness to any other slayer type. Doing this allows them to regain some of the magic used to create their spell in the case that said spell misses its target. Trivia The creation of this magic was approved by Per. Category:Ice Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:God Slayer Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic